broken
by ohmygoddess52
Summary: Misaki has just gotten out of college and is in need of work when he finds an add for a butler at the one and only usami akikho.After becoming the newest butler Misaki begins to fall deeply in love with the " young master " more than anything with usagi-sans eyes...
1. prolouge

_** broken**_

"Young master it has come to my attention that you have had many beautiful women coming and leaving lately" The newest butler Misaki muttered with concern.A man with silver hair and purple eyes '_ No! Not purple velvet,velvet the color i have dreamed about for the past two weeks, velvet the one color that misaki was haunted by day and night...__**shut up! Focus**_" would you really like to know Misaki? I'm lonely and i wont settle for just any women...or man for that matter..." Usagi stared into the warm yet dark eyes of his newest butler... '_misaki...what a cute name for a boy of his age it's just so...girly'_

staring at each other misaki felt as though Usagi could see straight to his wanted so badly to share this mans pain to take the burden off of his shoulders even if only for the moment. Misaki was so lost in thought he didn't even notice when glass tray and cups fell from his hand and shattered._CLASH!_misaki jumped as he watched the shards of glass spread throughout the wooden floor,the only thing that shocked misaki more was that Usagi himself bent down to pick up the bent down to help but being the clumsy brunette he is he fell directly onto Usagi's lap.

"I'm so sorry young master i have no balance, i did not mean to harm you or make you uncomf-mmm"Usagi cut Misaki off mid sentence with a long tentative kiss on the lips.

Usagi forced Misaki's lips apart and invited his own tongue into Misaki's mouth and began to play with his. Misaki did his best to keep the sounds of pleasure under control but even when he tried loud moans managed to escape from deep within Misaki's thought.

'_this could very likely be the best moment of my life...' _Misaki thought politely

_' i dont care if he is a guy!he might be the one i will love forever!_ Usagi thought.

**goddess: so...what did ya think**

**Usagi: i like it it's real good**

**Misaki:you made me sound so dumb!**

**goddess&Usagi: so what?**

**Misaki: the goddess owns nothing!**


	2. dancing in the moonlight

_** broken**_

"Young master it has come to my attention that you have had many beautiful women coming and leaving lately" The newest butler Misaki muttered with concern.A man with silver hair and purple eyes '_ No! Not purple velvet,velvet the color i have dreamed about for the past two weeks, velvet the one color that misaki was haunted by day and night...__**shut up! Focus**_" would you really like to know Misaki? I'm lonely and i wont settle for just any women...or man for that matter..." Usagi stared into the warm yet dark eyes of his newest butler... '_misaki...what a cute name for a boy of his age it's just so...girly'_

staring at each other misaki felt as though Usagi could see straight to his wanted so badly to share this mans pain to take the burden off of his shoulders even if only for the moment. Misaki was so lost in thought he didn't even notice when glass tray and cups fell from his hand and shattered._CLASH!_misaki jumped as he watched the shards of glass spread throughout the wooden floor,the only thing that shocked misaki more was that Usagi himself bent down to pick up the bent down to help but being the clumsy brunette he is he fell directly onto Usagi's lap.

"I'm so sorry young master i have no balance, i did not mean to harm you or make you uncomf-mmm"Usagi cut Misaki off mid sentence with a long tentative kiss on the lips.

Usagi forced Misaki's lips apart and invited his own tongue into Misaki's mouth and began to play with his. Misaki did his best to keep the sounds of pleasure under control but even when he tried loud moans managed to escape from deep within Misaki's thought.

'_this could very likely be the best moment of my life...' _Misaki thought politely

_' i dont care if he is a guy!he might be the one i will love forever!_ Usagi thought.

**goddess: so...what did ya think**

**Usagi: i like it it's real good**

**Misaki:you made me sound so dumb!**

**goddess&Usagi: so what?**

**Misaki: the goddess owns nothing!**


End file.
